


Out of My Depth

by ignitionspark



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitionspark/pseuds/ignitionspark
Summary: TJ gets more than he bargained for. Set after TJ's match with Austin Aries on this week's 205 Live (4/18)





	Out of My Depth

"Man," TJ says, still practically bouncing with adrenaline as they head backstage, "that was so cool, the way we both got him at the end there." He turns to look at Neville, who doesn't seem happy, but then, TJ thinks, Neville never seems happy, so he keeps talking, unconcerned. "And when you had him in the Rings of Saturn, like..." he demonstrates, grimacing and biting his lip.

But then, without warning, he's grabbed, feeling like his arm is being ripped out of its socket as he's dragged around a corner and slammed back into a wall, hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

Neville's forearm is tight across his neck, his face so close to TJ's that he can feel the heat of his breath. "If you'd done your job," Neville growls, "and beaten him, there wouldn't have been anything for me to do. I wouldn't have had to come out there at all."

"Yeah," TJ says, swallowing, feeling the pressure increase on his throat, just enough to make him nervous. "Sorry about that."

Neville leans in, even nearer, eyes glowering. "Sorry," he says, "isn't good enough."

"I'll get him next time, I promise."

"I haven't yet decided if there'll be a next time, TJ." Neville's free hand traces lightly down the center of TJ's chest, making him shiver. "I'm not sure you deserve another chance."

"Fine, then," TJ replies, lifting his chin as best he can, defiant as he dares. "I can do it on my own, I don't need you."

Neville smiles, predatory as a shark, and before TJ can even react, he's turned around, face first against the wall, his arm wrenched up behind him, wrist held in an impossibly vice-like grip as his shoulder starts to scream at the strain. Neville's body is pressed tight to TJ's back, and _shit_ , TJ thinks as soon as he feels it, because there's no mistaking what that is. 

Neville's mouth is close in TJ's ear as he says, "I saw you watching, out there, when I had Aries pinned, I saw the way you looked at him." He laughs, quiet and deadly. "There's nothing more beautiful than a man in pain." He twists TJ's arm just a little further up his back, and TJ bites down on the hurt, but he can't help letting out a gasp. "The sounds he makes," Neville whispers fiercely, "the way his face looks. It's the most pleasurable thing in the world, to know you're the cause of that pain, that you control it." He licks TJ's neck, tongue warm and wet, and then bites down on his earlobe.

And TJ's not sure he can breathe, not when Neville's hand is snaking around his body, sliding down the front of TJ's pants and finding his cock, which is embarrassingly, humiliatingly hard.

"You love it, don't you?" Neville says.

"No..." TJ starts, the word fading off into a moan as Neville starts to stroke him, pulling rough and steady on his cock. "No," he says, again, but it's too late.

"Shhh," Neville soothes, but there's no comfort to be had. "Be a good boy, now." He's grinding himself up against TJ's ass, legs braced, hips moving in time with his hand on TJ's cock, faster and harder until he suddenly stills, hissing out a long, deep breath. 

It shouldn't be so hot, but it _is_ somehow, and TJ's coming too, trying desperately to be quiet as he thrusts forwards into Neville's grasp, heat sparking over his skin like fire until at last it ends. 

Neither of them move for a moment, but then there's a brief, almost tender kiss pressed to the nape of TJ's neck, and he's released, body limp, turning to lean back on the wall for support, hands on his knees, catching his breath before standing upright.

Neville's there before him, licking the last of TJ's come off his fingers like it's nothing even remotely out of the ordinary. "Next time, don't let me down," he says, stalking off, and for the first time, TJ realizes that maybe he's in over his head. 

Way over his head, and the worst thing is, he thinks he might _like_ it.


End file.
